Casey and Carina Go Voyeur
by MountAnson
Summary: Will Casey and Carina Go Voyeur on Chuck and Sarah? Rated M for explicit sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this will be two chapters. I wasn't sure if it would be a T or M, but M makes me happier even though it seems hardly anyone reads M fics. Of course, I really just wrote this to make me happy, so M it is! I do hope there are a few of you who like this story as well. I noticed there are stories of Casey/Chuck, Sarah/Carina, Carina/Chuck (haven't seen any Sarah/Casey though, which I understand). I personally don't mind reading m/m or f/f fic, but I just have never felt chemistry for any of these, maybe a touch in Sarah/Carina but to me that is more of competiveness rather than a sexual chemistry. I did feel a bit of chemistry in the Casey/Carina pairing on the show and wish they went farther with that rather than go for the Morgan/Carina pairing which I know was played for laughs, but when they actually had sex, well there is no way I could see that ever happening. To me, what they did in Wookie was funny, what they did later on was just stupid. So anyway, that is my long ramble on why I have put Casey/Carina in this. I also included Chuck/Sarah because I can never get enough of Chuck/Sarah. Note this story assumes Morgan never slept with Carina (I don't want to think about Morgan and his father in law having slept with the same woman). Plus let's act like Sarah never lost her memories.**

Carina immediately made herself comfortable, at least as much as she could, on Casey's not so surprisingly stiff and very uncomfortable couch.

"Is a martini asking too much?" Carina raised her eyebrows in hope at her unhappy host who only gave a negative grunt in reply.

Carina smirked and settled herself back against the armrest. "OK, maybe some tequila?"

"Jonnie Walker Black," Casey said, allowing no further discussion, as he removed two glasses and the half empty bottle from the cabinet. "Can't be choosey when you just invite yourself over, Red."

Carina rolled her eyes. "Come on Casey, admit it, you are just as hyped up as I am. That was some kind of mission we pulled off there. I can feel the energy coming off you." Carina took the glass Casey offered as he sat down beside her.

Casey gave her a glare. "Hmmph, I may be radiating energy, sister, but it's not the kind you live for." Casey flipped the TV on. He could probably just catch the end of the repeat of The O'Reilly Factor on Fox News.

"Energy is energy. It's all the same, it's just a matter of how you decide to burn it." Carina gave him a playful elbow to his arm. "Oh come on, Casey, you don't mind me being here so much do you? I wasn't quite ready to go back to my hotel room."

"I'm letting you drink the good stuff, aren't I?" Casey let his mouth slightly turn up at the ends. He wasn't going to give her a full smile or even a half one, but she was right. He did feel amped and he had to admit he was not unaware of a certain type of energy in the air. He sighed and leaned back feeling the whisky burn a bit down his throat. "I've been in a lot of crazy situations, but that was one hell of a rush." Casey turned to her as she nodded in agreement. "Walker and the nerd pulled off some incredible stuff there, and you," Casey tipped his glass to her's, "You were a bad ass as usual."

"Well you were pretty badass too, Casey. As usual." Carina gave him her best flirtatious smile. "I get the good whisky and a compliment from you, this must be my night."

Casey gave her a more positive grunt this time. "Just might be both our nights, Red." They shared a long look and Carina shifted her weight forward a bit hitting the remote on the couch with her knee. They both looked up as the TV clicked to another input. A surveillance feed appeared on the screen. The picture was a grid showing different rooms of a very familiar looking apartment, all empty of any occupants.

"Is that Chuck and Sarah's place?" Carina turned to Casey. "I thought all the cameras had long since been removed."

Casey shrugged. "Well they were once, but then we all agreed to put them back in with this renewed threat. After tonight, we won't need it anymore."

"Are you telling me that Chuck and Sarah agreed to it?" Carina couldn't believe it.

"It's temporary. They understood the need."

Carina cocked her head, grinning with her thought. "Ever catch our lovebirds in action?"

Casey downed the last of his whisky before pouring another. "Don't get your skirt over your knees just yet. They shut off the bedroom camera before they go to sleep. Chuck will do it when they get back from Castle. You know he can't handle the thought of being broadcasted – and I can't stomach the thought of seeing that either."

Carina held her now empty glass to him. "Aww, come on now Casey. Chuck has that nerdy cuteness thing going on and Sarah – well Sarah is Sarah, isn't she?" Carina let a slow smile curl on her face as she locked her eyes with Casey as he refilled her glass. "They are an attractive couple. Nothing wrong with enjoying a show."

"That's a show that I wouldn't enjoy." Casey took another big drink of his beloved Jonnie Walker as he watched Carina slowly drag her finger down her indecently low neckline.

Carina pursed her lips in a pout. "That's no fun, Casey. You might be surprised to learn what you would enjoy. Besides, I know for a fact Walker doesn't mind being watched and as for Chuck…," Carina's finger had made its way back to her mouth now and she rubbed her lower lip as she thought. "Well I expect Chuck doesn't quite know his limits yet as to what he might enjoy..," She paused again and drew out her next word very slowly, "sexually."

Carina's words made Casey that much more aware of the "energy" in the room and just exactly what type of energy it was. He took the remote between them with one hand and her drink with his other and swiftly moved it all to the coffee table. Carina did the rest of the work closing the space that remained between them and getting her lips on Casey's as quick as possible. Neither of their tongues had to beg for entrance, as their mouths were open wide and their tongues instantly entwined. Carina's hands went under his shirt. She was eager to feel Casey's muscles. It had been a while since she was with a guy as big as Casey. She felt the hair on his chest and ran her fingers slowly up from his abs to his nipples. Unlike so many of his fellow muscle guys, Casey didn't wax his chest. He was all man and, boy, did she appreciate it. The rough hairs felt good to her touch as she slowly traced around his nipples with her fingertips, her tongue all the while wrestling with his as they kissed ever deeper. Casey's hands moved to Carina's ass and the urgency picked up between them as he massaged his hands into her, roughly pulling her against him. Casey wasn't an exactly gentle lover and Carina happily snarled as she matched his intensity and yanked her hands upward indicating that his shirt needed to be off. He broke their kiss and let her finish pulling it over his head. Once free, his hands started to move to her ass again.

"You know what Casey?" Carina purred as she grabbed his hands before they were able to get a good grip. "Let's slow this down and see how long this energy can burn. I haven't had a nice slow fuck in ages."

Casey grunted a low rumble in agreement and dug himself into the cushion where he sat. He pulled Carina gently to his lap and let her straddle him. Carina returned to her slow tracing of his nipples on his now naked chest and Casey softened his grip on her tight ass as their lips and tongues started up their dance with one another once again but this time to a much slower and steadier beat.

After many minutes had passed, Carina was in the middle of an achingly slow circular grind on Casey's still clothed but extremely hard cock, when she decided it was time for her to strip to her bra and panties. She gave Casey one last wonderfully painful twist of his nipple and then eased off his lap and stepped back from the couch as she stripped off her shirt and skirt.

Casey watched, his eyes hooded with lust, as he stroked over his pants a bit and then moved to remove them.

"Just the pants, Casey. Leave your boxers on for now," Carina winked to him as she stepped out her skirt. "I will get to those myself in due time."

Casey raised his eyebrows. "I guess we are taking this nice and slow, huh, Red? It's just so different from your usual"

Carina stood before him in a deep purple bra and barely there panties. "If memory serves, John, you aren't exactly the most patient lover either. I think this will be a nice change that we will both appreciate." Carina bent down to him, her head at his knees while she stretched her hands to his dick. "We will take care of each other in every way before we get to the main event. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Casey finally gave her a full smile, at least as much of one as he could give. "I do want to have fun." He watched as her hands played with him through his boxers and then looked back up to her face. His eyes caught some movement just behind her head, causing him to jerk a little back into the couch.

"Hey Carina. Hold on a second." Casey took Carina's hands in his and turned her towards the TV. "Looks like our super couple have finally returned and numb nuts is too excited to remember to get the camera off."

Sure enough there on the screen in the upper right corner of the screen was Chuck and Sarah standing in their lit up bedroom kissing each other just inside their doorway.

Casey released Carina's hands and waved her towards the table. "Hand me the remote so I can turn it off."

Carina laughed a deep laugh as she picked up the remote and examined its buttons. "Wait a minute Casey. How can I get that part of the screen big?"

"Come on Carina. We aren't doing this, hand it over." Casey made a weak move with his arm for the remote which Carina only had to turn away from to successfully combat.

A satisfied grin overtook her face as she pushed a button and the image of Chuck and Sarah in their bedroom filled the entire screen along with the accompanying audio. "Ah-ha! Got it!"

"Carina," Casey said in a warning tone. "Let's turn that off and get back to business. "

"They are only kissing, Casey. We'll turn it off when it gets serious; we are all just having fun here." Carina placed the remote back on the table and turned her attention back to Casey as the sound of Sarah's laughter was heard in the background. "I thought you said you wanted to have fun." She pushed Casey back into the corner of the couch so he was laying long across it with his shoulders propped up on the arm. Carina then slid her body onto his so they both had a nice view of the screen. "Let's just get comfortable and watch a bit. It won't hurt anyone." Carina moved her hand to his cock. "And don't worry, I have every intention of getting back to business."

Casey groaned as he felt her hand slide inside his boxers. He closed his eyes but it couldn't stop him from hearing the audio of Chuck and Sarah as they once again started kissing on the surveillance feed.

**So what do you think? Will Casey and Carina stop watching? Do you want some play by play of what Chuck and Sarah are up to?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The 2****nd**** and final chapter. Thanks to those who read and even more thanks to the few who took a moment to review. Much appreciated. No beta so all mistakes and clumsy sentence structure are mine.**

_Ten minutes earlier._

Sarah's backside looked so good to Chuck that he couldn't help himself and grasped her from behind and then dove in for a nibble on her neck. "You were so awesome tonight, babe, and hot, so hot," he breathed into her ear before his lips lightly nipped her neck.

Sarah's already smoldering fire burned a little brighter as she felt his lips on her. "Chuck, hold on," Sarah laughed and lightly pushed Chuck back as she paused to open the gate to their apartment complex. "We are almost inside. I don't think we need to give our neighbors a show."

"Hmm, that sounds like it could be fun, believe, you, me they would see some pretty amazing moves."

"Yeah, right," smirked Sarah, as they both stepped inside into the courtyard.

"What?" Chuck protested. "You don't think I have amazing moves?"

Sarah turned to her husband and dragged her hand seductively down his shirt. "Babe, I know you have amazing moves, it's the putting on the show part that I don't believe." She gave Chuck a wink and a playful poke in the stomach and then turned and started her way past the fountain. "Now, come on and let's get this _private_ show started."

Chuck dashed to her side and caught up with her. "Watch out, I just may surprise you." He wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her closer as they walked. "You know I don't think you have quite seen all my moves." Chuck waggled his eyebrows. "Don't tell me that you are afraid of a little public scrutiny, Sarah?"

"Well look who suddenly is a big talker. Chuck, I would think that by now you would know that it takes a lot to scare me." With that, Sarah slipped her hand just below the top of the back of Chuck's jeans and under his boxer briefs. "I think we both already pulled off some amazing moves tonight by escaping the mission with our lives, are you telling me you have some more moves to show off?" She stopped and gave him a smile as she slid her hand farther down onto his bare ass. "What do you have up your sleeve, Mr. Bartowski, or should I say what have you got under your pants?"

Chuck laughed at that one, but continued their little game. "Well, Mrs. Bartowski, I think you are just about to find out." Chuck gave her a slow passionate kiss that made Sarah grip his ass tighter. She moved her other hand around his waist and pulled his body to hers. "You…are…so….so….so amazing," Chuck finally got the last word out between kisses. "Let's get inside before I really can't stop the show from happening."

Sarah stepped back and gave Chuck her slyest smile. "You are feeling bold, tonight, huh babe? I love it."

He gave the Bartowski grin to her. "Yeah? You like that?" Chuck kissed her again, and his tongue traced the top of her mouth which caused Sarah to release a low moan.

"I don't just like it, Chuck, I love it." Sarah let her tongue entwine with Chuck's for one long last kiss and then took his hand to lead him to their place. Chuck, however, seemed to have other ideas and surprised her by pulling her back towards him as he stepped behind some tall shrubbery.

"Chuck, really, I like the boldness, but let's go inside, I don't want to get busy in the bushes."

Chuck raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "What? I didn't pull you back for that. Look!" Chuck pointed to Casey's window. "Do you see what I see?" Sarah turned her head and tried to get a look at what her husband was talking about. "That's Carina on the couch with Casey. And she is touching her arm and doing her Carina thing – flirting like her life depended on it." Chuck gripped Sarah's shoulder from behind and pulled her back into him. "Oh my God, Sarah, they are totally going to have sex."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Sarah smiled and rolled her eyes before something else caught her eye. She could see that indeed it was the back of Carina's head sitting next to Casey on the couch. And yes, she had no doubt that Carina was being Carina with Casey. She knew her friend well. She also knew Casey and about his and Carina's night in Prague years ago, so none of this surprised her too much. A little sure, but what with the mission and all and how her and Chuck were feeling sexually charged, it wasn't too much of a stretch to think that Casey and Carina felt that way too. No, what caught her eye after a moment was the view of Casey's TV. She had to squint to be sure but it looked like the surveillance feed of their apartment was up. "What the hell? Why do they have the feed up for our place?"

"What?" Chuck peered closer over her shoulder. "Oh my God, they do have our feed up!" Chuck shook his head as the reasons why that was on Casey's screen right now ran through his brain. "They must just be checking in or have forgotten to turn it off. I mean, they do look about to be getting busy and all. I'll just turn it off when we get inside." Chuck cocked his head at her. "They wouldn't be spying on us? Right?" He looked at Sarah with the question repeated in his eyes. "They wouldn't, plus Casey knows I turn it off."

Sarah blew out some air and gave Chuck a look. "I wouldn't put it past Carina, and as for Casey? Well he probably really isn't thinking right now about anything else except his dick."

Chuck tilted his head and gave his wife a look. "Casey's dick, thanks hon, just what I wanted to think about." Chuck's arms moved around Sarah's waist and he hooked his thumbs into the top of her pants as he rested his chin on Sarah's shoulder. His gaze returned like a magnet to her enticing neck once again. "I do not want to think about that and besides, I have much better things calling for my attention." He kissed her again causing Sarah to shiver, but her attention stayed on the interior of Casey's room.

"Looks like things are heating up." Sarah nodded to the window and Chuck sighed as he looked up at their two friends again.

Sure enough, Carina and Casey were kissing now and Casey's hands were all over Carina's ass. Chuck's thumbs unconsciously started rubbing circles on Sarah's skin and he pulled her tighter to him. "I admit they have the right idea, but I think that's our cue to leave."

Sarah sighed and leaned back into him. "Yeah, I've seen parts of this show from Carina before and as for Casey, well that's too much for me." They both looked back inside his apartment only to see that now Carina's arms were under Casey's t-shirt.

"And there goes his shirt," Chuck laughed as he leaned over to nibble on Sarah's ear. "Let's go before my eyes really start to burn. Besides, I'd prefer to see somebody else get her clothes off." With that, Chuck swirled his tongue into Sarah's ear causing Sarah to squirm with anticipation. Her gaze, however, once again, stayed on the scene inside.

"I hate to admit this Chuck, but Casey, well… Casey is looking good." Casey's bare chest had a light blanket of dark hair and he was nothing but cut. He was regimented to his lifting schedule and his well-defined muscles showed off the results and gleaned with a slight sheen of sweat. Chuck and Sarah watched Carina attack his lips once again. "I think Carina is going to enjoy this."

"Are you telling me that Casey is turning you on? Sarah, that really is too much." Chuck protested but his words were betrayed by his body as it ground into Sarah a bit from behind and he pressed wet kisses down her neck. "You know I like you turned on, but by Casey?"

"No, I am not turned on by Casey, Chuck, that is just…" Sarah shook her head a little in an attempt to shake the thought away. "That is not what I am saying. I am just saying that I can't deny Casey is a very ripped man and I know what Carina likes, so…yeah, that's what I'm saying…I'm just saying that they will have fun. That's all." Sarah found herself getting a little weak in the knees as Chuck had removed one of his thumbs from her waist but replaced it with his whole hand as it rubbed down into her jeans. "Chuck, what has gotten into you?"

"This whole night has just been crazy. And you are just driving me crazy, Sarah. You are just so sexy I can't stand it." Chuck moved his hand deep into Sarah's jeans. "You ready to see my amazing moves yet?" Chuck hooked his finger into her folds. "Or is the Casey and Carina show too interesting for you to tear yourself away?"

Sarah leaned back into him as she felt his hand glide under her panties. Chuck had clearly lost his mind but she couldn't find a reason to care. She was turned on and now Chuck had proof just how much. He slid his finger back out and kissed her neck once again.

"You're right. I think we have seen all we want to see here," she replied and then turned around and quickly kissed Chuck hard on his mouth. "Let's get inside." Sarah pulled on Chuck's hand again, but this time Chuck followed.

Casey moaned as he felt Carina's hand slide onto his cock and lightly brush up and down its length.

"Let's take it slow like we agreed and really enjoy this. We almost all died today. We spies never take time to really let go, do we?" Carina slowed her hand down a bit and pecked at Casey's jaw. "Now relax and let's have fun." She chuckled lightly to herself when she saw Casey's eyes flick to the screen as a slam was heard.

Chuck had pushed Sarah hard against the back of their bedroom door but Sarah didn't seem to mind one bit as her leg lifted and curled around his waist. Chuck had one hand down the back of her pants cupping her ass and the other moved to pull her head back by her hair to gain access to the entire length of her neck. Sarah snapped out a snarl as she pulled her leg tighter around him as his lips and tongue made its way down between her breasts. Her hands moved to his hair as she encouraged his head's journey over her body.

"I knew it Casey!" Carina paused her slow caress of Casey's cock as she looked at Chuck devouring Sarah's neck on the screen. "I knew that nerd had a bit of a rough streak in him. He can't be good all the time. He had to have some bad boy in him because Sarah loves it when there is just a touch of that roughness."

"Oh she does, huh? What, you and Walker talk about this stuff?" Casey's eyes didn't move from the screen. "I'd have thought she'd keep quiet about that sort of thing."

"Well she does keep quiet generally and I haven't heard much from her about it since she has been with Chuck, but back in the day I could just tell. She's totally the type and I'll bet you a $100 that she will give it right back to him."

Casey's eyes shifted to Carina's mouth and then to her eyes. "I'm not interested in your money. Why don't we wager some oral action." His gaze moved to his hardening dick and then back to her lips.

Carina let out a snort. "Casey, we don't have to wager that. I intend on giving your dick the best sucking it has had in its life and you best return the favor. We will get there, but first I want to see some more of this." Carina gestured towards the TV as Casey started to protest.

Casey's will to argue left him quickly though as Carina's slow caress started up again. He slid his own hand low over Carina's thigh and started a winding path over her body recognizing that Carina was right. If they took their time, the destination would be all the sweeter. He didn't do it this way very often and the rarity of the experience was really starting to enhance the slow burn that Carina had lit inside him. He turned his head back to the TV. Chuck and Sarah were really going at it and he had to admit it was pretty hot.

"Damn, Chuck." Carina said and laughted a little as she and Casey watched Chuck rip open Sarah's shirt sending buttons flying. "That's a little over the top." Sarah apparently didn't think so as she pushed Chuck's face down into her heaving chest, her eyes closed as her head fell back against the door. Chuck sucked through the slim material of her see-through bra, biting at her nipples. He wrapped his free hand behind her back and released the clasp with a quick motion. Chuck grabbed at the bra and tossed it to the side, his lips instantly back on one of her tits. A hand moved and squeezed the other breast hard. Chuck pinched and twisted the nipple as he lightly bit and licked the other, Sarah moaning encouragement all the time.

Carina let out a purr as she watched the screen intently. "Ah, there we go." Her stroking hand slightly picked up its pace and she turned to press her lips to Casey's chest. "Now we are getting somewhere," Carina said as she began to kiss over him until she reached his nipple. She started to alternate biting it and then rolling her tongue over it soothing it with her touch.

Casey gave a low long grunt at Carina's first bite. "I don't know that we need a commentary, Red. You got me watching it, I think that is enough."

"Don't tell me that's not hot Casey." Carina rested her chin on Casey's chest and looked up at him. "I know you are enjoying it. I can feel it." Carina gave his cock a squeeze.

Casey grunted again. He couldn't lie. He couldn't remember the last time he was so turned on. His hand had reached the edge of her panties not long ago and had been tracing her panty line back and forth ever since. Now he dove his finger in and pressed it hard against her clit. The back of his hand felt the wetness of her panties. "I'm not admitting anything."

Carina purred again as his finger went to work. She shifted and leaned the side of her head against his chest, her attention back to the screen as she stroked him slowly once more.

Amazingly, Chuck's face was still at Sarah's breasts. The sucking noises blended in with Sarah's low groans. He finally moved his lips back up her neck transferring his hold of Sarah in the process and she jumped and wrapped both her legs around him. "Time to get me to bed, Bartowski," Sarah ordered and then dove her head in for a long kiss. It was Chuck's turn to moan now and their lips released to get a breath. Their tongues extended and still lapped at each other before their lips came crashing together once again. Chuck turned toward the bed and stumbled towards it, distracted by their inability to stop kissing for even a moment. He hit the bed's edge and tossed her down on it.

"Time for me to get a taste of you, babe." Chuck fixed a long start at Sarah who gazed back at him. Her eyes were hazy with lust, her breasts naked, nipples aroused and hard showing the effect of his mouth's work. One of her hands rubbed against her stomach, the other tossed back against her forehead. Chuck pulled his shirt over his head.

"Getting some real action now Casey." Carina's voice shook Casey out of his daze. He was confused whether Carina was referring to the action on the screen or the fact that he had three fingers extended into Carina's wetness. She released a deep moan as she now sat up on Casey's waist and pushed down onto his hand. He wasn't sure but he didn't really care. His eyes joined Carina's who still fixed her vision to the screen. Sarah was writhing with anticipation on her bed. Chuck reached down for the button on her pants. "I hope I get some hard dick soon." Carina turned to Casey and winked. "One to see and one to ride."

"God, Carina." Casey knew he shouldn't be surprised. Carina was just trying to rile him up. "I'd prefer Bartowski keep it in his pants, although I don't think I am going to get that lucky."

"Oh, he'll get it out, I have no doubt, but it does seem like we are going to get a little eating action first."

Chuck had her pants off now complete with her panties. He got down on his knees and hitched her legs over his shoulders and pulled her to the edge of their bed. He kissed her on the inside of her thighs from her knees down into her. As he neared her center, Sarah pushed against his shoulders with her legs bringing him closer to her. "Chuck, you are making me crazy." Sarah placed her hand on the back of his head and pushed. "Please get to it." With her hand running through his hair, Chuck flicked his tongue to her clit and then licked down into her.

Carina stilled her grind on Casey's fingers, but Casey continued his massage of her bare tits with his other hand. "Casey, I want you to eat me." Casey raised his eyebrows as Carina continued. "You can do just as good a job as Chuck is doing?"

Casey grunted in disgust. "I'm a Colonel in the US Marine Corp. I know my what I'm doing."

"Prove it then."

Casey pulled his hand out from underneath Carina and flipped her backward onto the couch. "I don't have to prove anything, but it must be your lucky day because you got me in a mood." He yanked her panties off her with a quick motion causing Carina to squeal with delight. Without pausing he dove his head to her pussy and began to lick.

Carina moved her own hands to her tits and began to work them. "Mmm, Colonel," she growled. "I will never doubt you again. As she enjoyed Casey's frontal assault on her vagina, Carina watched Chuck do the same to Sarah. They had had a head start though and it appeared to her that Sarah was getting impatient.

"Chuck, please," Sarah said as she moved her hands from Chuck's hair to his chin. "Come up here. I want you inside me."

"Babe, I want you to enjoy this first and then we will get to it." Chuck moved his lips over her clit. Sarah involuntarily jerked forward.

Sarah reached down again and pulled his face to her. "No, Chuck, I want you first. I just need you and I together first, OK?" Chuck stilled, locked his eyes on hers and pressed his body against her shining skin.

"Whatever you want, my darlin', whatever you want."

She ran her hands down his jaw. Her nose pressed to his. "I want us together." She titled her head to the side and their lips met in a long luxurious kiss. Sarah's hands rubbed over his strong shoulders and down his naked back and didn't stop when she hit the waistband of his jeans. She shoved her hands over his ass and squeezed his flesh as he pushed his crotch onto her. She felt his erection press against her lower stomach, long hard and thick. She pushed him harder making him thrust against her several times. She removed her hands from his ass and brought them between them. Sarah snapped his jeans button apart and pulled the zipper down. Chuck released a groan as her hands reached in and pulled his dick out. She stroked it up and down and then pressed her thumb lightly to its tip. She circled it slowly and took her other hand gently down his shaft to cup his balls. "I want to suck your cock dry, but first I want you inside me, Chuck." Sarah released him and pushed him back. "Now get your pants off and fuck me."

Chuck couldn't contain his grin as he stepped back from his naked wife to get his jeans off. He first kicked his shoes to the side and reached down to remove his socks. He managed to do it without breaking his stare at her naked body on the bed spread open in anticipation. Once he was naked he stood looking at her for another moment as he reached to his dick to give it a few preliminary strokes. Sarah licked her lips and moved her hand to her clit. "Come here, Chuck. I want you so bad."

"Cock sighting, Casey!"

Casey's head popped up from between Carina's legs. "What did I say about the commentary, Carina?" Casey had an annoyed edge to his voice but couldn't help himself and he looked to the TV. Yep, looks like Walker made Chuck move it along. She was just so impatient sometimes.

Carina peered hard at Chuck. The angle wasn't quite right, but it looked like he was adequately blessed. She figured as much. He looked to be pretty average, maybe a touch above, but like all woman, Carina knew it was what he did with it that mattered and if Sarah was satisfied, which Carina knew she was, then he must be skilled. "Thought you weren't interested, Casey?"

Casey's attention diverted from the screen back to Carina. "Huh?"

"Uh, back to work?" Carina pointed back down to between her legs. "I know we are moving slower, but we have to make the most of this night, it's the only one we have. They may be skipping over some things, but we agreed we are not." She got a grunt in return as Casey placed his head back to its previous position, his tongue back to its greedy motion. Carina briefly closed her eyes in satisfaction and then they were back in focus to the surveillance feed.

She saw that Chuck's erection stood at attention, a light glaze of wetness highlighted its arousal. Sarah was touching herself, her legs splayed to the side. They were about to get to the fucking.

Chuck placed his knees on the edge of their bed and advanced towards Sarah. His cock dragged across her leg and he pressed his face to the top of her crotch. He started a slow tortuous journey up her body, marked by kisses and licks. He paused at her breasts and gave them attention. He eventually moved to her neck until finally he reached her mouth. They kissed hard and it was almost bruising with passion. They moaned into each other as they kissed, Sarah's hands digging into his ass, Chuck's cock vibrating with need against her. He suddenly wrapped his arms underneath her and around her back flipping her so she straddled on top of him as he sat up. "You knew I wanted to ride?" Sarah smiled at her Chuck and he met her gaze with desire. She felt his cock pressed against her and she reached down to guide it to where she wanted it to go. Chuck sat all the way up as Sarah lowered herself onto him nice and slow. "Mmm, babe, that's it. You feel so good, so wet." Chuck pulled her body to him as she finally had him all the way inside her. He held her there tight against him, not moving yet, luxuriating in the feel of being enveloped within her. Sarah's hard nipples tickled the hair on his chest. He swept her hair behind her ears before returning his arms tight around her. They kissed again wanting to be close everywhere and as they did so Sarah rocked slowly against his cock. "I love you inside me, Chuck, I love you so much," Sarah throatily said between wet kisses. Chuck shifted his grip to either side of her rib cage just below her breasts. "I love you too, baby, I love you too." He held her as she moved all the way up so the tip of his cock was only inside her and then she slammed back down and it drove him deep. They continued this motion only occasionally pausing for Sarah to grind against his crotch when his dick was inside her to the hilt. Sarah gasped in pleasure.

Carina's moans were sharp and fast now. Hers blended in with Sarah's coming from the speakers, their cries only broken by Chuck's deep grunts as he drove into Sarah harder and faster. Carina gripped Casey's head and threw hers back as she neared her orgasm. Casey's tongue was thrusting inside her joined by his index finger that was deeper still. "Yes, Casey, yes, I am almost there." He moved his other hand to her clit and flicked its nub with his thumb. He could hear Sarah in the background cry out loud and high, quickly followed by Carina's nearly identical squeal. She convulsed against him and pressed against his face and hand until she finally stilled in satisfaction.

Casey leaned back and wiped his hand across his mouth. "Did I pass inspection?"

"Only the first phase, Casey. You have several more tests to pass, but rest assured, the first grade will be a good one." Carina looked at the screen. Chuck laid naked on the bed his arms wrapped around Sarah as she coiled her head in exhaustion against his chest. He stroked her hair and had his eyes closed. A look of contentment marked his face.

"It looks like we have more stamina than those two kids." Carina nodded her head to the screen. "I'm ready to give you my full attention now, Colonel." She reached for the remote and flicked the TV off before pushing Casey back down on the sofa.

"Bout time, Red. The shows over and you got some work to do."

Carina laughed as she moved to remove Casey's pants. "This isn't work, Casey. This is all pleasure."

Casey let out a growl as he felt his cock pop free. Yes, he could admit this was just about all pleasure. The night was almost perfect. Now if he could just get Carina to never mention the show to Chuck and Sarah. The thought drifted away as Carina took him into her mouth.

**Ok, hope you liked and please let me know and review, even if you didn't. Also, I will admit that I myself don't believe that Casey would actually watch. I think he wouldn't really based on his character and how he presents himself to them. Not that he is an angel, because I think he would be into it for anyone else, but not them. However, as you can see I ignored this and went with it anyway.**


End file.
